Year 3 Prisoner of Azkaban
by ShaeLoki
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is never noticed by anyone. Even the teachers notice her. Her name is Sandra and the only person who notices her at school is Draco and the only reason he notice's her is because she is a loner and easy to pick on. No one
1. On the Hogwarts Express

'I can't wait to get to school,' a 13-year-old girl thought as she boarded the scarlet steam engine. She was headed off for her third year at Hogwarts. 'I wish someone was here to see me off to school,' she thought when she looked out the compartment window and saw a women seeing off five red-haired children and a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
She moved away from the window quickly hoping that the girl hadn't seen her. 'That was close; if she had seen me, she might think I am rude or something.'  
  
''Hey no-name,'' an all too familiar voice said from behind her.  
  
She spun around so quickly that her shoulder length black hair went into her face covering her blue eyes. She quickly pulled her hair out of her eyes.  
  
''Not you!'' she said, the moment she laid eyes on them.  
  
Standing in the doorway to the compartment were three 13-year-old boys, the one speaking was smaller than the other two and had blond hair. The other two were bigger. The blonde-haired boy's _expression changed when she said this, because he had no clue who she was; at least he didn't think he knew this girl.  
  
''You should know my name by now Malfoy!" she said in a slightly exasperated voice.  
  
''Nameless freak." Malfoy said after a long pause.  
  
''Excuse me!'' she said in a leave-me-alone tone.  
  
She walked over to the door and slammed it closed in there face. 'My name is Lesandra Marie Illusion. He should at least know that my last name is Illusion,' she thought and walked over to look out the window the train had started to move.  
  
'Why don't these damn compartment doors have locks.' Sandra thought this just as the door came open again.  
  
''I should to curse you for that you filthy little mudblood,'' Draco said to her in a threatening voice. Sandra made one quick movement with her arm that pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her jacket. Sandra cast the first curse that came to mind.  
  
'Oops, I didn't mean to do that. Oh, well, it should wear off in about fifteen minutes,' Sandra thought as she looked at the boy's all of whom had been hit by the spell. She had been a little too eager and the spell had knocked them back into the door on the other side of the walkway. In fact they had hit the other door so hard they got knocked out. 'Oh, well, I don't like them. They should wake up soon, and the warts should be gone, before long too.' Sandra thought with a laugh.  
  
Sandra closed the door and walked over to the window and looked at her cloths she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue jacket over a light blue sweatshirt. 'I don't care if I do look like a muggle, that was just plain rude. I wish Cinna would get back soon, she should have a letter from Dezy.' Sandra sat down and looked out the window and watched as the train started to leave London behind. 'I wish that one of my friends came to Hogwarts,' Sandy thought hopelessly.  
  
Sandra got up picked a bag up of the seat over by the door. Sandra pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil. She put the bag back down by the door then went and sat down and started to draw a picture. When she finished drawing the picture she looked at it and laughed. It was a good drawing. She had drawn a picture of Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle lying in the hall with warts all over there face.  
  
Sandra put the pad and pencil away and sat down and looked out the window.  
  
She looked at her watched and realized that it was about time for the witch with the trolley to come by. Sure enough she did. After a quick lunch of cauldron cakes she took out her stuff and drew another picture. This one was of her one and only friend. When she was done she put her stuff away and just looked out the window.  
  
After a while Sandra started to think of home. Well, she didn't actually have a home she was an orphan; her parents died when she was really little. She grew up in an orphanage with ten other girls her age.  
  
Sandra fell asleep thinking about the orphanage and her only friend Dezy.  
  
Sandra woke up when the train started to slow down. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the lights above the rack was turned on. It was raining so hard that Sandra could hardly see out the window.  
  
'What's going on, we can't be at school yet.' Sandra was a little worried because it was now raining very hard and the train had never stopped until it got to Hogwarts before. She looked at her watch. 'It's only five thirty; we don't get to school until six,' she thought.  
  
The train slowed to a stop and all of a sudden the lights went out. Sandra stood up and headed for the door. Just when she was about to open it the door squealed opened and a creature in a black hooded cloak stood before her.  
  
She backed away in fear. Her legs felt like they would give way at any moment. The creature took a deep rattling breath. At that moment a chill came over her so cold that she started to shiver uncontrollably. 'Just keep standing, don't collapse, come on Sandy, you can do this.'  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity the creature left. As soon as it left, Sandy's legs gave way and she fell to the floor.  
  
After a while the train started moving but Sandra still could not find the strength to stand. ' Why am I so cold and what was that thing?' After a while of wondering about these two things a person walked by. They were about to keep going when they noticed her sitting on the floor. She watched their feet as they came closer to her. Sandra didn't look up she was still shivering and it was hard to move.  
  
''It's okay those dementor's have the worst effect on the best of us.'' The person said in a hoarse voice as they handed her a piece of chocolate.  
  
Sandy took the chocolate and looked up at the person. He was wearing extremely shabby wizards' robes. He looked like a young man but he looked a little sickly to her. He had brown hair flecked with gray.  
  
''Thank you.'' Sandy said weekly.  
  
''Eat the chocolate it will help. Are you okay did you get hurt?'' He said then he turned and left.  
  
''I'm okay.'' Sandy said in her meek little voice.  
  
''If you ever need help with anything just come to me.'' The man said.  
  
''Okay. I will. You're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher right?'' Sandy asked still in a meek voice.  
  
''Yes. Now be a good girl eat your chocolate.'' He said with a warm smile.  
  
''Okay. You can go now I feel better.'' Sandy said feeling slightly rude at how the words had sounded.  
  
"Okay. I will leave you now but remember if you ever need help come to me." He said then left.  
  
After he left Sandy ate the chocolate and almost immediately felt better. She could feel warmth spreading all the way to her fingertips. Sandy stood up and went over and shut the compartment door then sat down and looked out the window. Not long after she sat down the train started to move.  
  
'I can't believe that I fell like that.' A voice in the back of her head said. 'That was really stupid. You can take being beat up by fifteen other people and not fall to the ground and on of those thing's come around and you fall to the floor.' The voice in the back of her head was growing loader and angry. 'Chris just shut up already.' She thought angrily at her twin. 'Why did I get stuck with you in my head?' Sandy asked the question in her head knowing full well that her twin didn't know either. 'No clue but I do know it is good to be able to talk to you when we are forbidden to see each other.' Chris's voice sounded in her head again.  
  
''Yeah well leave me alone!'' She shouted out loud.  
  
'Sorry. I will leave you alone for two or three day's with that audited.' Chris said. After about ten minutes they train came to a stop at Hogsmeed Station. She got up and opened the door and went into the crowded hall and out onto the platform, which was just as bad as the train.  
  
She heard Hagrid's familiar voice calling for the frightened first years to come and take the boat ride across the lake to the castle. 


	2. Rewrite of story

If you have already read chapter one before the 9/10/03 please reread. I will hopefully have chapter to up soon. Thanks a lot and please review. If I don't get reviews I wont write anymore. 


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Sandy climbed into one of the horseless carriages. Well that is sort of a lie it just appears to be a horseless carriage but she knew differently. The creatures surely weren't the typical horse as a matter of fact she didn't know what the were but the where sort of scary looking but as far as she knew no one else could see them. Sandra looked out the window still feeling a little week after the run in with the Dementor, as they neared the gates she saw them; there where two of them. The moment she saw them she could feel herself getting week she started to see things she never wanted to see again memories that no one should ever have to go through let alone a second time. She could here the voices of her friends who had been adopted saying they would write to her every day but they didn't she heard one of her two friends who weren't adopted telling her that she was going to heaven, then she heard the time her boyfriend broke up with her which wasn't bad but not something she wanted to hear ever again. The first time this had not happened because she had been on guard of her feelings for so long. She quickly sat back in her seat and covered the window fearing the creatures that lurked at the gate. When Sandra got out she was immediately distracted by that all to familiar drawl she looked up and saw him blocking Harry's path to get in she couldn't quit understand what they where saying so she moved closer.  
  
"I suppose you fainted as well Weasly..." Draco said to poor Ron.  
  
He had stopped short for the new teacher had stopped right behind Harry. Sandra was pushed forward and couldn't stay to listen anymore so she entered the hall and quickly and quietly. She sat down in a seat near the back of the hall, which was hard to do even though most people liked to sit near the front. Sandy never sat in the same place twice at the table so that no one would get accustomed to her and try to become her friend all though she did avoid Potter and his gang as much as possible especially the Weasly girl. Now there was nothing wrong with her in Sandy's eyes, it was just that she was friendly and would try to get to know her.  
  
The hall slowly filled with people she ignored them and they her. The first years came in and the hat started to sing a song as he did every year but she paid no mind to the hat. After all the people where sorted Dumbledoor stood up and said a speech it was the typical no one is allowed in the forbidden forest but what caught her attention was when he mentioned the search of the train for an escaped convict from the wizard prison.  
  
"Do not venture off of the grounds with out permission dementors can see through any disguise and invisibility cloaks, dementors do not understand am excuse. Give them no reason to harm you. Stay in the castle after dark and you shall be fine. I repeat first years do not go into the forest or venture off of the ground without permission." Dumbledoor said in closing.  
  
Sandy was shocked she had not known of the escaped criminal. She could have sworn that Dumbledoor had made a point to glance at her and Potter, Granger and the Weasly's. She knew why he had looked at her even though she was almost invisible during the day any student out at night was easy to spot. She had gone out many a time in her previous two years, but why Potter as far as she knew he had only been caught out at night a couple of times.  
  
She sighed and looked in front of her she hadn't even noticed the food that had appeared in front of her but suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore. Sandy stood up and walked over to where the prefect sat.  
  
"Excuse me can I please get the password so I can go to the dormitory?" Sandy asked shyly.  
  
"Hummmm..." He quickly looked her up and down while chewing then swallowed. "The password is Newts Words."  
  
She watched him for a moment then nodded before walking away. Sandy slipped out of the hall almost unnoticed but someone had noticed, Harry had for he had been glancing up now and then at Persey because he had been acting add all evening.  
  
Sandra walked slowly up the stairs being careful not to step on any of the booby-trapped steps. It took her thirty minutes before she found Gryffindor Tower she entered then went upstairs to her room, she laid down on her bed and pulled the red velvet curtains shut so if anyone did enter they would think she was sleeping.  
  
Why did that hat put me here. I wonder why it didn't just put me in Hufflepuff. I belong there, I don't belong with the Brave at heart Gryffindor's. I am not brave I am a wimp I am worse then Longbottom. I'm nothing but a sorry excuse for a witch.  
  
Sandy curled up on top of the blankets pulling her knees up to her head that rested upon a pillow after an hour of laying there she heard everyone come into the common room and head to there dormitories. She closed her eyes just in case the girls wanted to finally find out who shared their room. They came up and went about getting ready for bed. She opened her eyes and watched the shapes moving on the other side of her curtain one after the other climbed into their beds and blow out their lamps until all was dark. Sandra waited until she was sure that everyone was sleeping before she got up, and put on her nightgown then walked over to the window and staring out at the empty grounds it was beautiful night.  
  
Hermoine opened her curtains and looked out at the girl sitting in the window.  
  
Why won't she talk to anyone? Why does she avoid all of us?  
  
She sighed and closed her curtain and went to sleep.  
  
Sandy heard the curtain open but ignored it and continued to look out. A full moon sparkled on the waters of the lake making a shining mural of stars and planets. In the distance she could make out lights in Hagrid's cabin against the darkness of the forest. The forest looked so safe and peaceful hiding all the dangers inside. After a while of staring out her eyes grew tired and she started to drift off to sleep right there at the window.  
  
She woke at dawn and looked around quickly everyone was sleeping. Standing up from the window she yawned and stretched. Sandy dressed before anyone could wake up and notice her then went down to the great hall. After eating a quick breakfast she went outside so as not to be noticed by anyone. She saw all the different houses starting to emerge from the various halls and doorway's, she ran outside as quickly as she could before she was noticed.  
  
She sat down outside on that peaceful morning before remembering she needed to get her schedule for the year she sighed, stood up and walked back to the hall. Quickly she found a seat and sat down just as the schedules were being passed out. Looking down at her schedule with a sigh she saw her first class was going to be Double Potions with the Slitherin's. She stood and headed for the dungeons when she came to the hall she heard voices around the corner.  
  
Sorry for ending it short like that but I have to leave the computer and I think it's quite long as it is. Please let me no what you think please don't be to harsh on this writer this is the first time I have wrote something and let total strangers read it. If I don't get any reviews I might just refrain from writing another chapter. 


End file.
